Sparrow's Curse
by phantomgirl259
Summary: When a figue from Scarecrow's past comes back to haunt him, only his friends can save him from the flames of death.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was just another day in Oz. Tinman and Lion were fighting again, Marshall Mallow was daydreaming over China Princess, Wiser was practing his fly and Scarecrow was dealing with some paperwork in Emereld City. "Hey Straw man!" Lion called as he and Tinman came braging in.

"Hey guys." Scarecrow smiled.

"Good to see you old friend." Tinman said as he and Lion took a seat next to Scarecrow. "What the heck you doing anyway?" Lion asked. "Paperwork." Scarecrow groaned as he placed another peice of paper in front of him.

"You need any help?" Tinman asked.

"No thanks." Scarecrow said not taking his eyes off the paper. "Well we'll see ya later then" With that Lion and Tinman left the room. After ten minuets Scarecrow had one letter left. It was in a golden envalope with a emereld wax seal on the opened the letter and the colour drained from his face.

**_Dear Brother_**

**_I hear you've changed since I last saw you, King of Emereld City. Well at least you ain't a wanted criminal, but enough about me I know you miss the good old days; when we would ransack a village without worry or care or when we stole that guys carriage but then you start to annoy me so I had to teach you a lesson._**

**_Anyway I'm back in Oz however thanks to your friend Marshall Mallow I'm rotting in the Candy County Dungeon! But no worries we'll meet again brother._**

**_Your brother _**

**_Sparrow_**

Scarecrow dropped the letter and fell back in his chair. "This is bad."...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_**(Candy County Court Room)**_

"ORDER IN THE COURT!" Judge Jawbreaker shouted, Mallow was standing next to an old looking scarecrow, his skin was black and his eyes were a dark green. He wore brown rags and a brown cowboy hat. "Marshall Mallow, what is the crime?" He asked.

"Sparrow murdered a gingerbread baby." Marshall replied sadly, everyone started to whisper to each other.

"ORDER IN THE COURT! What does he plea?" Jawbreaker asked, Sparrow just smirked. "You to jump of a cliff." He spat. "Very well. Sparrow I hear by sentence you to death by beheading. Marshall Mallow please take him away." Jawbreaker ordered.

* * *

That night Sparrow spent in a rotting dungeon. "Hey Mallow." The guard at his cell door called to the marshmallow. "Good day soldier." Even though Sparrow couldn't see them he could tell they were smiling. "Shouldn't you be getting back to your princess?" The guard asked.

"I'm going to be picking her after I drop those papers off at King Scarecrow's palace in Emerald City." Mallow replied.

'KING SCARECROW! That no-good, double crossing worthless pile of straw!' Sparrow thought to himself. "Yeah I hear he's having a rough time since Dorothy left." The guard said. "Indeed, I must leave you now. See you tomorrow." Mallow smiled and left.

"So he's king now is he, we'll see about that." He sneered through gritting teeth, pulled out some golden paper and started to write.

After he sealed the note Sparrow walked over to his bard window and through the note out the window, he looked down and saw it land in Mallow's open saddle bag full of paperwork. "Let the fun begin."

* * *

Drums filled the air as people gathered in the town square. "The prisoner Sparrow has been found guilty of murder." General Candyapple started as people gathered around. The leaders of Oz were there as well along with Lion, Tinman and King Scarecrow.

"The sentence DEATH!" People began to throw food and rocks at Sparrow as he was dragged towards the stool.

"The time has come Sparrow, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Candyapple asked, Sparrow looked up at Scarecrow before saying. "Goodbye brother." He laughed at the look on Scarecrow's face, however when the axe came down Sparrow grabbed a glass shard and forced it into the guards stomach and grabbed his sword.

"GRAUDS!" Mallow ordered, soon every guard in Candy County was surrounding Sparrow.

"Bring it boys." The mad man smirked. One by one the guards fell to the ground in pieces leaving only Marshall Mallow standing. "Farewell you horrid lot." Sparrow bowed before vanishing in a cloud of smoke. "We shall not rest until that mad man in dead!" Candyapple bellowed, Scarecrow looked like he was about to have a panic attack.

"You ok?" Lion asked when he noticed his friends face, the king just nodded and left.

* * *

It was beginning rain furiously, Sparrow ran for what seemed like hours until he came across an old barn. "Well lucky me." He smirked and ran into the barn just as it started to rain. "So he really is king." Sparrow started to laugh.

"Who's there?" Came a voice out, before Sparrow could hide, a tall farmer holding a candle and bat.

"HELP!" He yeld but Sparrow grabbed his bat and wacked him across the head knocking him out cold. "I think I need a change off clothes." He said to himself and stripped the farmer of his clothes, took off his rags and put them on.

"Ah much better, now to make sure I leave no trance." He smiled and trough the candle on some hay and locked the barn door, letting the barn and the farmer burn to the ground...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

That night Scarecrow couldn't sleep, he kept having nightmares about that horrible night when Sparrow went to far...

_**(10 Years Ago) **_

_It was a cold stormy night in the dark forest, Scarecrow was walking along the path. He wore a black suit with a white shirt and black cowboy hat, he carried a black scythe with a silver blade on his back. Right in front him was his oldest friend and brother Sparrow, he wore black armour and dark grey hood over his head and a crossbow over his shoulder._

_In the distance there was a Munchkin village._

_"One more run brother?" Sparrow asked Scarecrow looked at the village and smiled. "Fine, but then we fined a placed to sleep, I'm beat." He yawned. When they arrived at the village people started screaming and ran into their homes._

_"Every time." Sparrow laughed and jumped through a window while Scarecrow ran into a jewel shop. _

_"Please don't hurt us." A hiding behind the shop owner woman pleaded, Scarecrow didn't say anything and through a sack to the ground. The shop owner seemed to understand and started to fill it with jewels and money, Scarecrow started to look around the shop, he saw a beautiful sapphire gem on a silver chain, he got his scythe and plunged it the glass case pulling the necklace out._

_"There..a-all finished." The shop owner stammered as he placed some small diamonds in the now full sack._

_"Good." Scarecrow said and dragged the sack outside. When he walked outside he saw most of the village was in flames, dead bodies everywhere and people running around like crazy. "SPARROW!" Scarecrow called but received no response, suddenly an ear piercing scream filled the air._

_"Sparrow!" Scarecrow ran into a little cottage he saw were a woman lay dead on the floor and five year old daughter sat next to her in tears._

_"Say hello to mommy for me." Sparrow sneered. "SPARROW STOP!" Scarecrow cried and tried to force the crossbow out his mad brother's hands, but failed. He could only watch as Sparrow shot an arrow piercing the little girl's chest._

_"Now for you traitor." Sparrow spat and grabbed Scarecrow by the neck._

_"S-Sparrow please-" He choked as the mad man dragged him towards a bonfire. "Farewell brother." Sparrow laughed and through Scarecrow onto the fire, as Sparrow walked away his world..._

_**(Back to the present) **_

The next thing Scarecrow remembered was waking up in that corn field tied to a pole and 6 months later he saw Dorothy and Toto walking up the yellow brick road, he chuckled at the look on Dorothy's face when she saw him.

Scarecrow reached into his back pocket and pulled out the sapphire necklace he stole that day.

"Your highness." A girl said from behind the door to the thrown room. "Come in." He said and placed the necklace in his pocket, when the doors opened he felt a mix of joy and fear. "Dorothy Gale"...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Dorothy Gale." He breathed. She was right there in front of him. "Hey Scarecrow." She waved. "But how..." He was so shocked he couldn't even finish his sentence. "We found out how to work your Rainbow Mover." Tinman smiled.

"I heard there's a crazy scarecrow called Sparrow running loss so I came to help." She smiled at her old friend.

"Yeah we could use some help." Scarecrow tried to keep his cool but you could still hear the worry in his voice. "You ok straw man?" Lion asked. "Yeah I'm fine lost in thought I guess." He said. "My Lord!" A messenger called as he ran into the room.

"Sparrow has been spotted on one of the Munchkin's old farms, took the life of the farmer and burned the barn." The messenger informed.

"Have they picked up his trail?" The king asked, fear laced in his voice. "Yes sir, he's slowly making his way towards Emerald City." The messenger replied with a worried look. "Scarecrow are you ok?" Dorothy asked. No, Scarecrow was not alright he looked like he was about to faint.

"Y-Yes I'm fine." He stuttered and left the room...

* * *

When Scarecrow entered his room he collapsed on his bed fearing the worst. "Hello brother." Scarecrow nearly jumped out his skin and turned around to meet the death glare of Sparrow! "Night." He said before stabbing the king in the shoulder with a dart.

Scarecrow's world started to spin as he fell to the ground, before his world went black he felt someone grab him.

"SCARECROW!"...

* * *

Dorothy, Tinman and Lion walked towards Scarecrow's room hoping to find out what was wrong with their old friend. "Scarecrow are you ok?" Dorothy called as she knocked on the door, when no one answered she opened the door.

"SCARECROW!" She screamed as Sparrow flung her dear friend over his shoulder and ran for the window.

However, when he realised how high it was he tried for the door but Dorothy, Tinman and Lion were blocking his exit. "You can have him." The maniac laughed and through the unconscious king to the ground, as they ran to their friend's aid Sparrow through some smoke bombs at their heads blinding them for a while.

He grabbed Scarecrow and ran for the door and down to the harbor where his dark ship lay...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When the smoke cleared Dorothy realised that Scarecrow was missing! "Where are they?!" She started to panic, suddenly there was the sound of a ship setting sail, she ran towards the window only to see Sparrow's ship disappear around the corner.

"NO!" She screamed as tears welled up in her blue eyes.

"Let's go!" Lion shouted and raced towards the harbour where his boat lay. "Come on! Who knows what that monsters doing to him?!" Dorothy screamed as she jumped onto the boat. "Which way did he go?" Tinman asked when he got behind the wheel.

"That way!" She pointed to the corner where she saw him turn.

"Alright hang on!" He exclaimed before taking off at maximum speed...

* * *

When Scarecrow woke up he saw that he was chained to a wall in a damp cave, he looked around but found no exit and no Sparrow. "Well look who's awake?" Spoke to soon. "I hope your comfortable?" Sparrow asked faking innocence.

"Not at all." Scarecrow spat.

"Good cause I wouldn't want you to fall back to sleep." The monster sneered. "What do you want Sparrow?" Scarecrow asked cutting to the chase. "You still need to pay for betraying me ten years ago, I thought burning you to ashes would do it but looks like you were saved and now your king!" Sparrow shouted in Scarecrow's face.

"You need a breathe mint." Scarecrow mocked, Sparrow got a bat and whacked him across the head.

"Maybe that will teach you some manners." The maniac said through gritting teeth.

"Dorothy Gale will stop you Sparrow." Scarecrow said dizzy. "Aww you think their looking for someone like you?" Sparrow smiled, Scarecrow glared at him. "Of course they are, they would never leave me." Scarecrow replied his voice a little weak.

"Well I love to tell you this little brother, but they handed you over to me."

Scarecrow couldn't believe what he was hearing, no way would they hand him over to this mad man would they? "Well I can tell your lost in thought so I'll come back in time Bye-bye." Sparrow laughed before disappearing in the shadows once again.

* * *

Dorothy and her friends had been searching for hours and hadn't found so much as a piece of straw. "We have to head back." Lion ordered. "No we have to keep looking!" Dorothy cried. "If we head back we can get China Princess and Mallow's armies and widen our search." Tinman reasoned.

"Fine, but we come right back as soon as possible." Dorothy agreed and they set sail for Candy County.

When they arrived everyone in Candy County was on high alert. "Good day my friends!" A voice called to them from above, they looked up to see Wiser flying down towards them. "Good day Wiser." Tinman greeted with a smiled.

"Have ya seen Mallow and China Princess." Lion asked.

"Why yes I have their in the great hall discussing the problem about Sparrow." The over grown owl replied, with that Dorothy and the others raced towards the great hall...

* * *

"Sparrow has been spotted here and here." Mallow said to the soldiers as he pointed to a map of Oz. "Marshall Mallow, Dorothy Gale and her friends are here to speak with you." A candy soldier said. "Very well, you are all dismissed." The marshmallow ordered before leaving.

"Good evening my old friends." Mallow greeted, but when he saw their sad faces he knew something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" China Princess asked. "Sparrow has captured Scarecrow." Dorothy replied sadly. "WHAT?!" China Princess exclaimed. "Gather our amys, I want everyone in Oz looking for that mad man!" Mallow orded to a nearby officer.

"Don't worry dear, we'll find them." China Princess soothed to Dorothy who was spilling water falls. "Thank you Mallow." Tinman said before they headed back to Emerald City...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Scarecrow had been in that cave for what seemed like forever until Sparrow came back. "Well looks like they are looking for a lowlife like you after all." Sparrow growled. Scarecrow breathed a sigh of relief, so Sparrow was lying after all.

"I knew you were lying!" Scarecrow cheered.

"Oh, well I'll have to teach you to shut your mouth!" Sparrow hissed and pulled out a hot poker, Scarecrow tried to break from the chains in fear. "What's the matter brother? Still afraid of FIRE!?" The monster smiled as Scarecrow screamed in pain as Sparrow stabbed the metal pole in his chest and three times on the shoulders.

"Did you guys here that?" A voice whispered in the distance.

"No, how is it possible?" Sparrow whispered to himself. "It doesn't matter you won't survive this." He laughed and hit five more times before running away like the coward he was...

* * *

Marshall Mallow's army still hadn't found any trace of Scarecrow or Sparrow for almost three days. "Where an earth are they?" Dorothy asked for the tenth time that day. "We don't know." Lion replied through gritting teeth.

"AHHHHHHH!" Came a scream from deep within a cavern down the trail.

"Did you guys here that?" Tinman asked, Lion nodded and Dorothy just ran down the cavern the others not far behind. "Dorothy! Please slow down!" Lion called to her but she just ignored him. When she reached the end of the of the cavern Dorothy saw Scarecrow hanging against the wall.

"SCARECROW!" She jumped for joy, Lion and Tinman broke the chians and they raced towards Emerald City to treat Scarecrow's wounds...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

When Scarecrow awoke he found that he was in his room in Emerald City, however, he's stitched up wounds told him that it wasn't a dream what Sparrow did to him. He could hear Dorothy and the others talking about something but he couldn't hear very well.

"GUY'S HE'S AWAKE!" Wiser yelled as he peeped inside the door.

With in minuets everyone was storming into his room and nagging him questions. "Everyone quiet! Now Scarecrow what is your relationship with Sparrow?" Mallow asked and showed an old crumpled picture of him and Sparrow when they were friends.

"He's my brother..." Scarecrow sighed.

"WHAT?!" Everyone was stunned. "How could such a cruel man be your brother?" Dorothy asked in disbelief. "He wasn't always like that..." Scarecrow replied. "It was 15 years ago..."

_**(15 Years Ago)**_

_Alone in the dark stormy night a 10 year old hungry Scarecrow was walking around the dark forest hoping someone would help. "I'm lost, I'm lost..." He repeated to himself over and over again until he nearly passed out for hunger. _

_Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder._

_He looked up to see a 12 year old Sparrow looking down at him with caring green eyes. "Hey, names Sparrow, you need a place to sleep?" He asked with a warm smile. Scarecrow slowly nodded and followed Sparrow to a large cave._

_"Make your self at home." He said as he rummaged through an old sack._

_Scarecrow sat down on the log chair ,still keeping his guard up. "Here bro." Sparrow said and handed him an apple. "Thanks." Scarecrow smiled before taking a bite out of the apple. "So you got a name?" Sparrow asked. "Scarecrow." And with that they were brothers from that day on..._

**_(Back To The Present)_**

"Wow." Tinman breathed, no one was expecting that. "So what changed him?" Lion asked, Scarecrow just looked to the ground. "As we got older, we had to steal money off people to buy food. But he started going to far and when I tried to stop him 5 years later he threw me on a bonfire and the next thing I remeber was waking up in that cornfield." The king explained.

Suddenly he felt really sleepy. Dorothy seemed to relise this. "Alright everyone out let him rest." She orded and pushed everyone out the room...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next day Scarecrow wasn't allowed out his room without a graud with him and two graurds were right outside his room. "This really sucks guys." He groaned to Dorothy as she treated his burns. "I know but it's for your own good, if that Sparrow guy comes back he'll proberly come after you." She replied before finishing up his stitches.

"Thanks." He said before standing up.

"You ok?" She asked as she put her sowing kit away. "Yeah just worried I guess." He said before walking out the room...

* * *

After walking through the forest for an hour Scarecrow's feet were beginning to ache. "Come on lets head back." He said but when he turned his head he saw that his gruard was on the ground knocked out with a note stuck to his head.

**_Dear Brother_**

**_I guess your alive then, you know, I went back and not to the cave but to the village but you were out cold. I didn't want you die but I also didn't want you to be free so I stuck you in that old cornfield to let you live out your days alone in that place, but I guess luck came your way. _**

**_I always said you were the lucky one. _**

**_See you again._**

**_Your dear brother Sparrow_**

Scarecrow felt a tear run down his cheek, suddenly a piece of paper fell out the note. He picked up and saw a scorched picture of him and Sparrow as kids. 'Till next time brother.'...

**_The End_**


End file.
